GreekRomanEgyptianMe
by GreekGeek4u
Summary: I'm Natalie, your average 15 yr. old demi-god. NOT, I've got a very complicated past and an even more confusing future. my half brother is Percy Jackson. Percy said we were supposed be meeting up with some guy named Cater Kane, and little did I know that my past was dangerous, and this meeting will unlock the worst of it. Rated T cause I'm weird like that.


Chapter 1

Based off of the short story Son of Sobek

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Kane Chronicles or Heroes of Olympus (sadly enough) although I do own the plot and one of the characters. My character is Natalie Phisher (pronounced Fisher) she is a daughter of Poseidon, so that makes her the half-sister of Percy Jackson, if you want I can write a short story about Natalie's back story. Now then ONWARD-**

Natalie's POV

Why does Leo insist on air travel EVERY time we ride on the Argo, for those of you who didn't know the Argo is our very own flying Greek warship, which can be very intimidating, and is commonly mistaken for a sign of war. I hate air travel, mainly because Zeus is not all that trustworthy, and water is so much safer, but NO we HAVE to travel by air, because there is no water for us to travel since we are going from the camp, to what Percy is calling the Brooklyn House **(Percy and Carter decided to trust each other with some more info about each other, so they know where to find each other, and what to expect when they get on each other's turf) **I personally believe Percy's claim about Egyptian Gods and Goddesses, I mean why shouldn't I we already know that there are Roman Gods and Goddesses, so why can't there be Egyptians? Annabeth however, doesn't totally believe Percy though, which I find funny, considering the fact that they just got engaged last week! It was so cute, he proposed under the dock at camp, with the rest of us hiding in the lake watching them, thanks to _my_ giant water bubble, Nico looked like he was about to puke his face was so green! Sorry off topic, any who, the next three hours came and went with percybeth arguing, me and my boyfriend were beating the crap out of some weird ass monsters, I mean who in Hades right mind would send _cheese demons_ to attack a ship of supposedly, all Greek demigods, Hazel was seasick and being comforted by Frank, while Piper was shooting Swiss cheese at the cheese demons, go figure, and Jason was trying to spear them through with his sword.

TIME SKIP, BY THREE HOURS OR SO-

We landed on the roof of the Brooklyn House, after beating the crap out of about twenty or so monsters, that, only I seemed to be able to get rid of. Oh and did I mention my, what I thought was a birth mark, started glowing around these monsters that for some reason did not disintegrate into gold dust like most of the other monsters that I have faced, instead they seem to just disappear, oh and there is one more person on this ship that can defeat these monsters, and that is my boyfriend; Nico Di Angelo **( and for those of you who read House of Hades, I don't care if it says Nico is gay, I've always thought he was cool, so ha!)**

Once on the roof we, we meaning everyone but Leo and me, almost got scorched by an angry looking girl with Egyptian style hair, and black kohl around her amber eyes. Thankfully some African-American boy stopped her claiming that we were friends. Percy got off the ship first dragging a fuming Annabeth behind him, then Leo jumped out after hugging Festus, shortly followed by Piper, Jason, Hazel and Frank, Nico and I were the last to get off. We were the last ones off mainly because my birth mark now seemed to be a very visible tattoo, and Nico seemed to have the same one on his wrist, although he actually seemed to know what the heck it meant, that and at least he could hide it. The people who were already on the roof were helping some other kids onto the roof, those of us from the _ArgoII_ were just standing around, Leo had started building things with the help of his tool belt as usual, finally everyone from the Brooklyn house for the most part were on the roof.

A/N: If you want anybody's backstory just ask and you shall (probably) receive! R&R


End file.
